


The Path She Chose

by RedefiningFantsy



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU Cannon Divergent, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Bella Swan, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape Recovery, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedefiningFantsy/pseuds/RedefiningFantsy
Summary: Sometimes people leave and you have choices to make. You can let it destroy you. Let it bog you down in the past, or you can overcome it. At least that's what the elders say. I'm finding the truth to be much more of a middle ground. With spite as my sticky tape I know my path and if you open this story maybe you can find yours too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Path She Chose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/446597) by RedifiningFantsy. 



Chapter 1: The Path Revealed

Maybe my heart beat was so low she couldn't hear it. I was lucky. Now I just had to keep silent. If I was quiet maybe she wouldn't realize her mistake, and I would get to live. Even though the burning was terrible I wanted to live, didn't I? My god this hurt! It felt like I had been thrown into a massive bonfire. I stretched out on the closet floor, but other then that I stayed still. I knew that no one would look for me here. What was I going to do? When this was over I had nowhere to go. Did I really want to make it through this? The emotional pain was so much worse than this. I ran through my memories over and over again just trying to make it through this, but it was so hard especially when I reached memories of the past year…

Some time must have passed. How much I'm not sure, but I heard a pair of footsteps run up the stairs. The door to the room I was in was flung open. Whoever it was I could hear their heartbeat. They smelled funny…

"Bella," he yelled to the room at large. Wait, not he: The name broke its way to the front of my mind. It was Jake! Jake had found me!

I gathered my strength and replied, "In here!" As loud as I could manage: I wanted to be found. The door to the closet was flung open. I felt someone kneel beside me.

"Bella," Jake whispered brokenly. His heart pounding in his chest. My throat beginning to tingle. Damn it, I shouldn’t have called to him.  
"Jake… get away… not safe." I forced out. I wanted to scream so badly but I knew it would hurt him if I did.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. What did the bloodsuckers do to you?" He questioned furiously. I gasped. He knew? When had he started believing his tribe's legends? "That's right Bella. I know the Cullen’s secret."

"Leave… I’ve been bit."

"They bit you?" He nearly yelled "Oh my god Bella, but that means…" He trailed of as he realized what was going on.

"Not safe… go!"

"Bella, I'm fine. You're the one that's in danger. Shit!" Jake yelled jumping to his feet. He lifted me up and carried me outside. It was taking way to much energy to stay this focused so I allowed the pain to pull me under just a little bit.

JakePOV (before)

"Hello?" I answered the phone. What was Charlie calling for?

"Is Bella there?" He questioned.   
"No, is there something wrong."

"I can't find her anywhere. I've called all of her friends but we can't find a trace of her! I haven't seen her since yesterday morning.” His voice cracking.

"I'll go see if anyone down on the rez has seen her."

"Thanks" I hung up on him and I was shaking. If that leach hurt her I am going to kill him. I ran out of my house and shifted mid-stride. I took off towards the Cullens. Screw the treaty! I thought as I went. When I got closer I could smell Bella. She had been here. I didn't find a scent trail from her leaving the place, and I could hear a heartbeat. I shifted back and quickly yanked on some pants before running inside. I rushed up to a bedroom and slammed the door open.  
"Bella," I called out. I needed her to reply. I needed her to be safe.

"In here!" I heard her quiet reply. I flung the closet was flung open. When I saw her I fell to my knees horrified. What had they done to her? Bones protruding from skin and blood all around. She was so weak.

"Bella," I whispered brokenly.

"Jake… get away… not safe." What was she talking about? I wasn't going anywhere!

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. What did the bloodsuckers do to you?" I questioned furiously. She gasped. Oh right. We hadn't had the 'I'm a werewolf' talk yet… "That's right Bella. I know the Cullen’s secret."

"Leave…I’ve been bit.” What!

"They bit you?" I had to fight to keep from shifting. I was beyond furious. "Oh god Bella." I trailed of as I realized what was going on.

"Not safe… go!" I was NOT going to leave her. She was still Bella to me.

"Bella, I'm fine. You're the one that's in danger. Shit!" I yelled jumping to my feet. The pack was running here. I could hear them in the woods. I carried Bella outside before setting her on the steps. I shifted and stood in front of her. The fur on my hackles raised; I dug my claws in. I would make them understand.

“Jake what are you doing? What happened? Is Bella all right?” Sam questioned.

“Sam, someone bit her. It looks like someone beat the shit out of her first too.”  
“So she's becoming a vampire. Jake we need to destroy her.”   
A long low growl ripped through my chest. I crouched tail waving ever so slightly as I locked eyes with him. 

“She trusts me. I am not going to kill her. A vampire just hurt her. Are we really going to make her think there's no good in the world? If we helped her to the path of an animal diet she wouldn't hurt us. I don't think she has it in her to hurt people.” I reasoned.

“Fine. I do feel terrible about this. We'll give her time. We can't let Charlie see her ever. He's going to have to think she's dead.” I nodded.

“It's gonna kill Charlie, but I know you're right. I'll run her back to the rez. I'll be there in ten.” The wolves ran off and left me to get Bella. I shifted back and pulled my pants on before I picked Bella up. "Bella, it's gonna be alright. The pack wants to help you. We aren't going to let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you… Jake." She whispered. It sent a jolt of pain through my body. She had to be suffering. Vampire venom wasn't a pleasant thing. I ran as fast as I could through the forest surrounding Forks. I needed to get her to the rez fast. I hoped the guys weren't too mad at me. Maybe Emily could help with her while she was still changing. She needed medical attention. I turned slightly and set a course for Emily's house.

"What happened?" She called. Her eyebrows furrowed as she crained her neck to see. Her body went rigid as we came in to focus.Her eyes widening. Bella and Emily had become friends in the past month.

"Some blood sucker hurt her. She's changing. Is there anything you can do for her?" Emily’s eyes darted around discerning the best course of action.

"Set her on the couch in the living room. I'm going to need a cold wet cloth to try and help with the burning." I nodded and did as I was told. Emily worked over Bella for hours. She cleaned the wounds out and changed the cloth on her head ever twenty minutes.My brothers were watching her transformation with shock, horror, and pity on their faces. None of them would be able to destroy her. They knew her too well. She had been too kind towards us. When her heart picked up into the final sprint of the transformation we brought her outside so there was room for her to move, and we stepped away from her so she wouldn't feel threatened. I didn't want to hurt her: none of us did. We braced ourselves for the worst as we heard her heart stop.

BPOV:

My heart stopped and the pain ended. I didn't breath. I remembered who had been around me. I could feel presences. I didn't like being this vulnerable. I opened my eyes and stood quickly. I crouched slightly as a low warning growl came from me. Jake held his hands up. "We don't want to hurt you Bella." I jerked to a standing position. This was Jake. He wouldn't hurt me.   
"What’s going on?" I questioned. My voice scared me. It was so clear and bell-like now.

"We're werewolves Bella." I gaped at him. That would explain the dog smell. I took a breath. Yup, definitely wet dog smell. They didn't smell appetizing at all.

"So what about the no vampire policy?" I asked as calm as I could manag. Instincts screaming to scan the room for threats. I kept my eyes down studying the laminate.

"You’re safe. Charlie thinks you're dead. You can't see him anymore." I nodded in acceptance. It was for the best. If I killed Charlie I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "Do you need to hunt? We can take you to an empty part of the forest." I nodded again. My throat was killing me. They all shifted into giant wolves. After I got over my shock I followed them to a spot they assumed safe. I followed the smell of a mountain lion to where it was stalking an elk. I took it down quickly. When I was done with it I drained an elk as well. I looked down at myself and smiled.  
"How do you feel Bella?" Embry questioned.

"I'm not thirsty anymore. What do you want me to do now?"

"We’d love to know what happened?" Sam informed me shifting back. I hunched my shoulders against the pain. I wasn’t wanted anymore. I was alone, all alone. I wasn't wanted anymore. I sank to the forest floor. Next thing I knew Jake wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him. Dangerous or not I needed someone to lean on. Everything hurt.

"What did they do to you Bella?" So I told them. They were growling loudly by my story's end. Half of them running laps through the trees.

"We should go after them!" Paul snarled shaking violently. He needed to be careful or he would lose it too.

"You wouldn't be able to find them. Vampires can disappear when they want to." The birds became the loudest sound. I could wait while they processed. I wasn’t ready to stand just yet.

"I'm sorry for what you've gone through Bella. I have an offer for you. Would you like to stay here with us? We could always use help with patrols." Sam offered. I locked eyes with him waiting for the other shoe to drop. He couldn’t be serious.  
"You would really let me stay here with all of you? You aren't going to send me away?" I questioned excitedly. He nodded. I cautioned him with my eyes before I wrapped him in a giant hug. "Thank you Sam." He nodded, and so my fate was sealed.

A week later I was running a patrol with Jake, Quil, and Embry. It was so fun. They were faster than me, but that didn't matter. They slowed down a little bit so that I could keep pace. I was really good at reading what each whine, snarl, and bark meant. We had developed a way so that I could stay in the loop. It was just a routine thing, no big deal, but all of a sudden I smelled something off. It was sweet, like me. It was a vampire. "Leech up ahead!" I called to them. They nodded and slowed even further. We tried to sneak up on it, but the leech grabbed me. I threw her to the ground quickly, growling. I put my foot over her throat. "What are you doing on Quileute land, bitch?" I questioned. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why are you helping them? You're a vampire too."

"Not by choice." I snarled at her.

"If you want to help the dogs then you will die like one!" She lunged at me reaching for skin, but I was faster.I dodged and grabbed her hair to throw her to the ground. A crater formed where she had fallen. As I was fighting her I heard Jake bark at me.   
"Jake, let me take this one down." I returned all of my attention to this bitch. She left a giant opening. I rushed forwards sinking my teeth into her neck before tearing her head clear off.  
I turned and they all nodded to me in approval. I happily tore her apart setting the whole pile on fire. We ran back towards Emily's house. They shifted and pulled on shorts as we ran. I didn't need to see that, so I kept my attention focused forwards and nowhere else. When we reached the house we walked in slowly. The boys sat down to eat. I rolled my eyes. They had holes in their legs. They never stopped eating. "Hi Emily," I called to her.

"Hey, how was the run?" She questioned. Emily had barely batted an eye at the fact I was a vampire now, and for that I was grateful. I hadn't wanted to lose her as a friend.

"It was great." Jake shook his head. "You should have seen her. She took down a female leech on her own." He looked up at me when he realized what he had said.

"Yeah, the blood sucker had it coming. She shouldn't have been on Quileute land." Their mouths were hanging open. "You all know that I have no love for my own kind. Not anymore at least." They nodded in understanding.

“Good job." Sam praised entering the kitchen followed by everyone else.

"Yeah, now I know what you guys were talking about. That was fun." They laughed at me rolling their eyes.

"Leave it to Bella to find violence as her new adrenaline rush." I shrugged it off. They had probably been the same way when they first shifted. I took a seat in the living room letting the conversation wash over me.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance wasn't really my thing, but neither was fighting before this and well both seem to be part of my life now. So there's that.

Chapter 2: Acceptance  
"Bella, are you up for doing a solo run through our territory? I'm taking the others on a run through the Cullens old claim. Pain flashed across my face at the mention of their name.  
"Sure, why not." I forced out through clenched teeth. God, it hurt so much to think of them. Why had they done this? Why? Jake wrapped me in a hug. "Thanks Jake."  
"Anytime Bella," I waited for them to finish before I headed out to run my patrol. It wouldn't be too hard. No one was out here anyway.  
I was making my second loop when I heard something behind me. I turned quickly make a dent on the earth. Eyebrows furrowed the intruder eyed me up and down waiting.  
"Leave!" I hissed at her. Three other vampires stepped forwards. I took a step back. The deep red of their eyes mixing with black. What else had I missed. There was a heart beat nearby. "What do you want?" I growled. I leaned forwards baring my teeth. Giving up wasn’t an option.  
"Let's not be to hasty young one. You wouldn't want us to kill it, would you?" She teased me. Confused I straightened slightly before stopping myself. Leaving myself open was not going to help me here. I dug the balls of my feet in so I could attack when the moment was right. One brought Claire in to sight and I straightened up the rest of the way immediately. Tear tracks on each red puffy cheek. She blinked rapidly searching for a familiar face before her eyes met mine. There was nothing but fear in her gaze.  
"What did you do to her?" I hissed at them furious. It was tabooed to hurt someone's imprint. If she died- no now wasn’t the time to think about that.  
"We just tossed her around a bit. She'll be fine." The blond one laughed. A snarl ripped through my chest and I crouched once more preparing to spring at them. A wild look filling my eyes as my hair fell into my face.  
"Let her go!" I roared. Please let it be enough. For a second there was silence as they thought it over. Then, they shrugged. A lazy smile passed between them as they shoved her forward. Claire tripped falling to the ground between us. I steeled myself against the smell of her blood. It was so close and so strong, but she needed me. I pushed it back focusing on the scared girl before me. I scooped her up keeping my eyes on the four intruders. Placing her on her feet I checked her over searching for major gashed or broken bones. I could feel the intruders growing restless.  
"Claire, I need you to run. Run to the hiding place. Can you do that?” She nodded sniffling. She took off through the trees as fast as she could. I hoped I could at least hold them off long enough for her to make it there.  
They attacked while my back was turned. I squirmed out of the leeches grasp and shoved her towards a tree not releasing her arm. A sound like shredding metal ripped through the trees. I wielded it like a club trying to gain some distance, but before i could release it they yanked me closer before grabbing it back. I pushed off the ground kicking one in the head. He went reeling backwards. The three others lunged at me at once. I dodged them as best I could but one of them found purchase in my arm and yanked. I pulled away spitting and hissing. Sharp pain pulsed from my now empty shoulder socket. The grip previously maintained over my instincts disappeared. I threw myself at the nearest intruder with a roar. Arms outstretched I wrapped around one squeezing as hard as I could. I felt her muscles and bones gave way with a satisfying crunch as she screamed Her venom ran over my arms. Spilling from her damaged form. Her hand grasped at my throat and I jumped away not allowing her to get a good grip.  
“Gotcha.” A deep voice whispered and then I could feel his teeth sink into my shoulder. I rolled forward with the pain pulling him over my shoulder to the forest floor. I stomped my foot through his throat severing his head. His eyes wide he continued to whimper but he was no threat  
"Our maker!"  
"Your maker was a no good parasite that deserved everything he got." I taunted them. I watched as there faces filled with rage. Three black pairs of eyes with snarling mouths. Sloppy of them to let their tempers flare. They did exactly what I expected and lunged. I dodged to the left pulling one with me. We slammed into a tree shaking a few branches down. As the debris fell around us I reached up pulling her head from her useless shoulders and it came with a satisfying pop. Her body now limp I chucked the head away. There were two more.  
They began to circle me. One on each side. “Not even a true vampire. Siding with filth. Death is very becoming.” One jeered. The others bell like laugh punctuating the moment. I clenched my hand into a fist the pain pulsing in my shoulder growing. I stayed crouched waiting for one to move closer. Patience paid out and one jumped on my back pulling at my head. I reached desperately to grab her. The tension in my neck was starting to become unbearable. Desperate I slammed myself down onto the ground. I felt air leave her lunges and I rocked in the dent struggling to get her off of me. My fingers landed in her hair and I pulled with all my might ripping out a fistful. She hissed loosening her grip. I ripped her fingers from my throat taking them clean off her hand. I flipped pinning her beneath me and tore off her head. I stood holding her head for a second. Waiting for the last one to lock eyes with me before dropping it. A soft thud the only sound between us. She started to back away.  
"Oh, don't leave. Don't you want to avenge your coven? You could still do it. Just try. You could always run later. If not I’m sure all these pieces will make great firewood. It’s a pity they won’t scream."  
And just like a sleeping bear she delivered. She snarled angrily and made one final attempt to kill me. I grabbed her and held her still. "Oops, I guess you lose." I hissed at her before I ripped her head off. I ripped the rest of their limbs off and quickly built the fire. The last thing I needed was for them to reassemble themselves.  
I grabbed my arm. I didn't have time to reattach it now. I had to go find Claire. There were too many vampires around for me to leave her there any longer than necessary. I shook my head and took off on her trail. Please let her be safe. I slowed as I neared. This was as far as I could follow her scent and I didn’t want to scare her. I stomped over to ensure she would hear me. I was proud of her for making it. This was the one place scents were too muddled to track and she had run straight to it.  
"Claire, come out. It's me. It’s Bella." She crawled out from the gap under large tree. She was still crying. "It's over Claire. They're gone." She ran to me and sobbed into my shoulder. "It's going to be alright." I reassured her. I couldn't comfort her much out here I was too on edge. This was a bad day to be in the forest. I ran as fast as I could back to Emily's house locking the door behind us.  
"Bella, what's going on? Why's Claire here? Where… where is your arm?" She gasped.  
"I was attacked on my patrol by some vampires. They had Claire with them." Emily’s eyes twitched between shock and confusion as she processed it all. "They said something about hurting her." I warned. Emily tried to pry Claire off of me, but she wouldn't move.  
"You beat them all?" I nodded.  
"It took some time and I lost an arm, but they are dead." She nodded a few times seemingly lost in thought. "Where's Quill now? He should know." I prodded gently.  
"He's in the guest room pacing. I should have listened to him. He said something was wrong. I told him to just wait for Sam."  
"How could you have known leeches kidnapped your niece? It's not your fault." I placed a hand on her sagging shoulder squeezing gently. I continued through the kitchen to the guest room. Quill immediately stood up.  
"What happened?" he questioned ripping the headphones from his ears.  
"She was with a coven I ran into during patrol." Hatred and fear filled his eyes. "They're dead now and she's safe. She just won't let go of me." I explained.  
"Quill, de were mean to me." She whimpered. My heart broke for her. This kid was so little.  
"What did they do Claire?" Quill prodded.  
"Dey hit me and cawled me mean names!" She wailed. She let Quil take her.  
"They can't hurt you anymore. Bella took care of it." He assured her. I left the room so he could comfort her. Emily looked to where my arm should have been.  
"Doesn’t that hurt?" She questioned. Yes, I feel like I'm a human that's been hit by a truck.  
"I'll be fine. I can reattach it after I run the rest of my patrol." I shrugged it of. Shit! That was a mistake. My right shoulder throbbed horribly. She didn't seem reassured. I didn't have time for this. I had to make sure that everyone else was safe. I left my arm under the house so that no one would mess with it and took off. I ran the patrol as fast as I could. I didn't leave any holes. I wanted to make sure there weren't any other vampires lurking. I did the entire circuit five times before I was satisfied that it was safe. I returned to Emily's house wiped. I hadn't known it was possible for me to feel this tired given what I was. I retrieved my arm before entering the house.  
"Bella, why are you holding your arm?" Jake gestured putting a hand to his head perplexed.  
"I'm lucky it's not my head." I muttered looking down. "Emily and Quil didn't tell you yet?" That was strange.  
"What happened?" Seth questioned practically vibrating with concern.  
"I ran into a coven of four on patrol."  
"What!" They exclaimed shocked. I nodded.  
"What happened?" Sam reiterated. He leaned forward: elbows on knees. Anger contained if only just.  
"They had Claire with them. I had her run to the hiding place while I fought them. I won; they're all dead." I slurred my words careful not to sway. I was so wiped. My knees felt like jello.  
"Bella, sit down.” Emily pointed to the empty chair lips pressed together worry coloring her whole body.  
"My head hurts. I guess Alieve is out of the question?” No one laughed. “Tough crowd.” A few smiled as I took the seat.  
"You've done so much for us today. Thank you."  
"It's no big deal Sam. It was my patrol." I stopped mid shrug. Little strips of light interrupting my vision. The room might as well been sideways.  
"Which I made you run alone like an idiot."  
"How were you supposed to know that there were going to be five vampires lurking on your land on the same day? It was completely random." He shrugged it off leaning back in hs seat.I glanced at my arm. Now was a good a time as any. I allowed the venom to pool in my mouth before coating the torn end. I locked my muscles in place before ramming my arm back into the socket. “Fuck.” I whimpered eyes rolling back as the pain shook my body.  
"What's wrong?" Seth questioned getting up.  
"Vampire venom hurts everyone." When I was done I moved my arm around wincing. It would be fine in a day or so.  
"Tomorrow's the Story Telling." The guys all perked up as Sam spoke.  
"I can run patrols for you guys if you want." I offered. I was sure they wouldn't want me there. I was intruding enough as it was.  
"No, you should be there. It'll be fun." Sam insisted.  
"I'd like that." I said smiling. "I'll be back in a bit. If I want my arm to heal right I have to hunt." My lip curled in disgust. They laughed at me.  
"You're more repulsed by it then we are." Paul pointed out. My knees gave out and I collapsed on the cool tile. I could hear them moving around me but I couldn’t see much. They were all just shadows. Someone touched my bad shoulder and I groaned wishing I had the energy to pull away.  
“Bella!” Someone yelled. I could barely hear it. Were they shouting? I turned my head and a big shadow reached down and scooped me up. I clung to them the best I could. I tried to ignore the pain their movements caused me. When we hit the cold air I hardly noticed. They set me down a short time later and I felt the air change as someone shifted. What were we doing out here? The ground shook as they took off through the trees. I lay there barely able to move. Would they be back soon? A decent hit of crimson hit my nostrils. I inhaled deeply. That was what I needed. I raised my head searching for it to see a giant russett covered wolf holding a deer I crawled over latching on to the animals throat. The wolf retreated once more, but it didn’t matter I had the deer. Leaned back against a tree my vision clearer. The wolf came back with another deer. I waited for him to drop this one before grabbing it. The air changed again and suddenly there was a much smaller heartbeat in the woods with me.  
“How are you feeling?” Jake asked as I wiped my mouth.  
“Better. Thanks for bringing me out here.” I smiled over at him as I finally stood up.  
“You had me worried there Bells.” He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Well with you looking out for me I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He beamed. “Let’s take the long way back.” Smooth Bella.  
“Yeah, wouldn’t want you to fall again where the others could see.” He teased. Was he covering for me or oblivious? I rolled my eyes following him. “Let’s head by the beach. You can rest there if you need it.” A small smile on my lips I followed him through the trees.  
He walked slowly checking back on me often as we wound through the forest. He was so muscular. It must have happened after he started shifting because he was a stick before all of this. “What?” He asked noticing my smile.  
“Just remembering how scrawny you used to be.” Light filled his eyes.  
“I seem to remember a girl who couldn’t walk three steps without falling over before being turned.” I put my hands on my hips in mock outrage.  
“How dare you good sir!” He broke first a deep laugh filling the forest edge.  
“Come on. If the sun sets my delicate eyes won’t be able to see as well.”  
“We wouldn’t want that.” I agreed. The sun was pretty low as we finally broke through the trees. “How well can you see at night?” I asked seeing the hand he raised to see the sunset without blinding himself.  
“Pretty well. I have a hard time with direct sunlight. I’m better at night actually.”  
“Like are you going to bump into things?” I asked taking a step closer. Was this all too bright for him?  
“Huh? Oh no this is fine. Let’s sit so you can’t fall over again.” His eyebrows waggled conspiratorially. I bumped him with my good side playfully.  
“You fall once and it’s treated like the end of the world.” But I followed him to the washed up tree and sat next to him. He reached out a hand gently and I took it. Grateful to get to sit with someone after my long day. I waited for him to say something my eyes watching his soft brown ones. Did he want me to talk about today?  
“This is all.” He informed me giving my hand a gentle squeeze. It was so warm kind of like warming your hands on a campfire. We were practically shoulder to shoulder. I leaned over placing my head on his shoulder.  
“I’m still a bit weak.” I lied hoping he wouldn’t say anything  
“Then rest.” He replied softly. I had missed this while I was with Edward. Jake and I had always been close. I spent so much time with him when I was up seeing CHarlie before I had moved here and always texted when I left. I felt great for our friendship to go back to where it had been before. The soft thrill over electricity running through me like it used to. This was what great friendships felt like. So much better than that strange obsessive feeling I had while with him. Jake shifted closer and I leaned my body against his just enjoying the warmth.  
“You aren’t too cold.” I breathed.  
“I’m okay Bells.” He responded just as softly.  
I’m not sure how long we sat like that just enjoying the others presence, but the sun had more than set before we even moved. Each of us too nervous to destroy the moment. As the moon rose in to view I knew we had to get back. I was the only one who had eaten.  
“You must be hungry.” I murmured.  
“A little.” He said into my hair causing a shiver to climb my spine. I did my best to hold still. That was embarrassing.  
“Then let’s get you some.” I jumped up pulling him up too. I tried to ignore the slight tilt the world seemed to take on, but a second later I was in his arms. “Jake I can walk.” I protested.  
“I saw you sway and stand leaning to one side.” He countered marching up the beach. I put my hands around his neck trying my best not to be dead weight. He kept looking down at me as if he was scared I was going to get weaker any second. The concern was adorable.  
“Can you walk into the house? He asked as we approached Billy’s.” I nodded. “You need to go straight to the couch.” I obliged not wanting to stress him out.  
“I didn’t realize vampires needed recovery time.” Billy remarked as I sat down.  
“Neither did I.” I grumbled. He laughed then light filling his eyes.  
“Well you’re more than welcome to rest here.”  
I smiled my thanks as Billy wheeled back to his bedroom. Jake was leaning back against the counter looking over at me. Had he even eaten yet? I gave him a pointed look and he pushed off and started rummaging through the cupboards. He raised a box of poptarts over his head like it was a sword and sat beside me on the couch. “Dad buys like thirty boxes at once now that my appetite’s grown. And It’s a good thing the tribe has an account set up for the pack to pay for it.” He finished answering the question I hadn’t got around to asking yet.  
I watched as he demolished the whole box in under ten minutes. I never stopped being amazed with how much everyone in the pack ate. It was more than over the top. “Did you plan on doing anything else tonight?” He asked shaking me from my thoughts.  
“Not really. You’re probably right about taking it easy. I’m not going to try hunting again until tomorrow.” I admitted. He poked me in the shoulder. I flinched away.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t realize that was your bad shoulder. Shit, shit shit. Is there anything I can do?” He asked hands hovering just over my skin. The warmth palpable even without touch.  
“Just don’t touch it.” I forced out through clenched teeth. He got up. Damn it, had I upset him. That wasn’t what I meant. He sat down on my other side a second later.  
“A little harder for me to touch it from here I’d say.” I nodded still having a hard time forming sentences. “Are you mad?” He asked. I shook my head. A felt him relax into the couch. “What should we do now?”  
“Watch a movie?” I offered. What else could we do that would keep me slightly entertained while he slept.  
“Which one?” He grabbed the remote clicking it on.  
“YOU pick.” I leaned back in to him. The warmth rushing through me again. He set up the movie and despite the action on the screen he was out not even ten minutes in, the idiot. I pulled a blanket over him but didn't leave. I was the most relaxed I’d been in a few weeks. When the movie ended I turned to my thoughts for entertainment. He really was good at staying still. He hadn’t even tried to move me. Just then he leaned back on the couch pulling me with him. Oh, Jake. His arm wrapped around my waist. It seemed I would be staying there. I adjusted so I wouldn’t restrict blood flow and shut my eyes. This was the closest to sleep a vampire could get. With a memory this great couldn’t I just rewatch movies? I pulled up the memory of last saturday when we’d all watched thrillers. I lay my head on Jake’s chest and settled in for the evening. Who knew what time he’d wake up.  
I opened my eyes as Jake’s heartbeat picked up once more. “You stayed?” He yawned rubbing his eyes with his free arm.  
“Well you seemed to want me to I gestured towards the arm around my waist.” His eyes went wide with horror. “It’s ok. It was nice to rest. You’re not too cold? I grabbed the blanket. I was worried that even though you’re so warm that you would catch a cold since I’m not regular human tempuature-”  
“That’s the best sleep I’ve had in awhile.” He cut me off not meeting my eyes. Well at least we could be embarrassed together.  
“Well that’s good.” I said still unsure if I should be moving.  
“Hey Bells. I’m gonna head to the bathroom k?”  
“Could you let me up then?” I teased pretending to try to break free.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.” He untangled himself heading to the bathroom and I sat up redoing my ponytail. I felt more alert than I had since the attack. The rest was good for something.  
A coffee cup clanked from the kitchen and I looked to see Billy in the kitchen. Okay maybe I was still a bit out of it. “How long have you been there?” I asked with a wave.  
“You two looked cozy.” He stated ignoring my question. I could see the smile behind his coffee cup.  
“He was making me rest.” I replied ducking my head.  
“Oh is that all? Then why didn’t he sleep in his be?”  
“I fell asleep during a movie Dad. Stop grilling Bella.” Jake saved me. He grabbed another box of poptarts before sitting down next to me again. Billy just smiled over his coffee. I focused on Jake grateful once again that I no longer blushed. Jake on the other hand was a deep red. I didn’t tease him about it. It felt wrong for whatever reason and instead just waited for him to finish his breakfast.  
“Hungry?” He asked me shoving the wrappers back into the box. I nodded standing up.  
“I should go hunt.”  
“Do you need me to go with you again?” He asked standing too.  
“I think I’ll be okay this time. See you in a bit. Bye Billy.” I called knowing he was still listening.  
“Bye Bella.”  
"Bye guys." I threw myself out of the house into the woods. I took off in a fast sprint. I was going to have to return to Cullen land to hunt. I wasn't going to risk being near Quileute land. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I stayed far from their house and dodged far off to the west. There was an over population of mountain lions in the area at the moment. I took down two draining them before burying the carcasses. I didn't play with my food. It was disrespectful. I looked down at my clothes and laughed. Dred blood was smattered around. I might as well of bathed in the stuff. THough it didn’t appear I’d added anything new to it. Jake really did care to not treat me strangely after seeing me that instinct driven and bloody. No wonder Billy was questioning us.  
I ran back across the border to where I felt safe, Quileute land back to Jake’s house. I knew he kept extra clothes for both of us there.  
"Hi Billy," I called to the house.  
"Hello Bella. How was your- it?” Billy asked trying not to grimace. Billy was working hard to adjust to not hating all vampires.  
“It was good. Two less mountain lions on the prowl.” I said with a soft smile.  
“I heard about your patrol.” He said changing the topic. His face turned flat and somber.  
"Be careful Billy. They'd managed to somehow get Claire without anyone noticing." He nodded.  
"Everyone is watching their children much more closely after that little incident. She was barely twenty feet from the house playing in her own yard." A shudder ran down my spine.  
"Good. All of the children have been shown where the hiding place is right? If I hadn't won the fight Claire's ability to locate it would have saved her life."  
"No, but we can do that now. Would you mind taking the children out to the spot?" I stared slack jawed.  
"Billy, no one in this community trusts me. They feel that at the first chance I get I'll try to kill everyone. They want me dead. There is no way they will let me anywhere near their children." I argued. Billy shook his head smiling.  
"They changed their minds after they heard about how you single handedly saved Claire from a coven. They realize that it was practically a suicide mission, but you did it to save Claire. They trust you to protect them and keep their children safe now.”  
"Really," I questioned quietly.  
"Yes, they do. I’ll call arund and have everyone to bring their children over here this afternoon." I nodded not knowing what to say.  
I wanted to talk to Jake if he was still home, but his room was empty. It was probably his turn to run patrol. Hopefully there were no other vamps lurking around. Maybe the intruders were looking for them, but then why risk entering Quileute land. I shrugged. I would never know. Next time I would have to question the vamp before I killed it.  
I exited Jake's room and returned to the living room. It was weird to be in his room without him being there. I attempted to watch TV as I awaited the arrival of half the tribe. It was shocking just how many children hadn't been shown the hiding place. There were parents who were also unaware. "Bella, it's time." Billy called.  
I got up from the couch and moved to the front step. Children of all ages stood below me. "We have recently found five vampires inside our territory. One of them had managed to get a hold of Claire." I heard shocked whispers run through the crowd. "Kids, don't walk off with a red eyed vampire, ever. No matter what they promise you. Actually don't trust any vampires unless given a very good reason. I understand that some of you don't trust me. That's smart: it means you're cautious. You need to watch out for anyone that looks out of place here." The teens that weren't shifters were rolling their eyes.  
"You also need to realize that strangers are a danger to you. You shouldn't tell people the tribe legends." They were still messing around. "Do you have something to add Dakota, Eric?" I questioned looking down at them. Eric bowed his head remorseful. Dakota raised his head high.  
"There is no danger in talking to the pale faces." He smirked. I jumped down from the porch and walked over to him.  
"So there's absolutely no danger to telling them something that's forbidden?" He shook his head. I waited until he made eye contact before talking. "Then you're just as stupid as I thought. I learned about vampires that way, and guess what? It broke the treaty. If the Cullens hadn't still been hiding their true colors Sam would have been fighting seven vampires alone." I nearly hissed at him. He didn't back down. "Do you realize how easy it is for a vampire to convince a human to seek out information for them? All it takes is money, which they can steal or lie about having. You could put the tribe in jeopardy the way you're acting. So before I show you the hiding place I need to know: are you trying to help your tribe or destroy it?" He broke eye contact and took a step back.  
"I'm protecting it. I'll stop talking to the pale faces." He grumbled.  
"You can talk to them. Just don’t tell them the legends." He nodded shoulders slumped. "Are you all ready to go to the hiding place? It's about two miles from here." I led them carefully through the trees and I made sure they realized where they were going. Halfway there I stopped. One of the youngest girls was falling farther and farther behind.  
"What's your name?" I called back to her.  
"Lisa."  
"I can carry you Lisa." She nodded relieved. I picked her up before returning to the front. When we made it to the hiding place I let them all explore the entire surrounding area. They needed to know it well. I needed them to be able to find it if they were ever in danger.  
"Do you think you can find this place now?" They nodded.  
"We all know the forest very well. Now that we know this is here we'll be able to find it." Dakota informed me.  
"Good, then let's get back. I bet you're all getting hungry, and it'll be dark in two hours." The little kids enthusiastically turned back towards Jake's house. I laughed and followed them at a slow measured pace. It was far slower then I would have liked but given the present company it was completely understandable. When they were out of the forest I relaxed completely. We hadn't been attacked, and they knew where to hide.  
"Bella?” I was shocked when the woman embraced me. I hugged back so as not to be rude. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my daughter." She said pulling back.  
"You're Claire's mother, aren't you?" She nodded. "It was nothing. It was just lucky that she knew where to hide."  
"Thank you Bella. You are the only vampire I will ever trust." I smiled at the compliment as she walked away. Jake was standing in the door to his house smiling He held his arms open for a hug and I granted it.  
"How’d it go." He questioned.  
"Pretty well. A few mini yous in the group causing trouble and talking to pale faces.  
“If I didn’t tell you are you trying to say you wouldn’t have found another way?” He asked eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes pulling back.  
“Okay maybe.”  
“I'm proud of you. You managed to make our entire Tribe trust you in just a few weeks." I smiled before I realized his mistake.  
"Jake, you messed up. It's not our tribe. It's your tribe. I'll never truly belong here." I reminded him.  
"You belong wherever you want to belong." He replied winking.


	3. The Forest Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW assault mentioned but no details  
> Bella finds herself more at home by the day but when does anything go her way for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw assault mention

Chapter 3

The next day was a blur of preparation, but it was finally time for the bonfire. I surveyed their living room trying to keep myself from pacing. I was more than excited to be allowed to come, but waiting was still not my strong suit.  
"Bella, would you mind helping me bring the food up to the story telling?" Billy called from the kitchen.  
"Just stack everything in a pile. I bring it up now." I called back.  
I went to the kitchen and found Billy surrounded by food. Man, theses guys could eat. I grabbed the three coolers and left the bread bags for Jake and Billy. I walked through the Rez and no one gawked/ A few people even smiled and I found myself smiling as well. I climbed the hill watching the shadows in the little post sunset glow that filled the air. The fire was huge and all the way up the cliff face overlooking the beach.  
"Are you sure you don't need help Bella?" Seth questioned upon noticing me.  
"I'm a newborn vampire and you think I need help lifting 90 pounds of meat products?" I inquired setting them down easily.  
"I guess not." Sam responded chuckling.  
"Well have at it. You guys are messier than me." They rolled their eyes. I sat back from the fire and watched them eat. A few opting to roast hot dogs over the blaze instead of the finished burgers. Did I really used to think that this smelly shit tasted good? It felt like a lifetime ago that I had been human. The memories a hazy world away.I had just been a kid. Just like the mess of idiots chowing down before me. They joked and laughed, and for once they were able to act their age. It was a great thing. It was a rarity.   
"Hey Bella, I dare you to eat a hot dog." Paul yelled across the fire. The cackling fire the only sound to be heard. They all watched me eyes wide with curiosity.  
"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered. I looked at them each pointedly earning a few chuckles and shrugged shoulders.  
"Come on Bella. He dared you." Seth said smiling. I rolled my eyes.   
"Hand me the damn hot dog." Jake handed it over. The stupid thing didn’t feel appetizing. There was no pulse. My stomach churned at the idea of eating it. I looked at it repulsed. They wanted me to eat this thing? I took a bite chewed once and swallowed. The slimy thing slid down my throat before slamming into my stomach. Nausea rolled through me. I finished the rest of the hot dog quickly. It took all my control not to puke it up then and there. They were staring at me stunned.  
"I thought vampires couldn't eat." Jake accused.  
"We can eat. We just can't digest it. I'm going to have to puke it up later." I admitted, irritated. They laughed at me.  
"Bella, why don't you go take care of that before I start." I smiled in appreciation and rushed into the woods.   
When done I walked back to the circle and sat down. "I am never doing that again." I said glaring at Paul. He smiled; I growled at him.  
"No fighting." Sam ordered. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Billy.  
The others followed suit and Billy began. Weaving tales better than anyone else I’d ever met. It was amazing. The first explained how the wolves had started. In the other stories all the vampires were evil. It was nice to know I was an exception to that rule. Then he explained how the wolves had come back so strongly because the Cullens had returned. It was only since they’d left that the packs growth had slowed down once more. How many lives had the Cullens ruined? Weren’t ours enough? Of course not. On the other hand, it was a good thing the werewolf quirk had picked up again. The Cullens were very dangerous.  
"There is another reason for our meeting tonight. Sam has something he wants to say." Sam stood slowly and moved to stand beside Billy.  
"A few days ago, while I was running patrol in the le—Cullens' old land Bella was attacked by four vampires. She managed to kill them and save Claire." There were surprised whispers from those that hadn't already heard the story. I looked down. It had been nothing. When would they let it drop? "Bella, will you come up here?" I stood slowly and moved to stand beside him.  
"Bella's lost her mortality because of what they did. They hurt her, and now she can't see Charlie. Despite everything she is calm and controlled. She has been helping us since her change has been complete. I feel that Bella is one of us. Bella, I want to make you an official member of the pack." I stiffened slightly, shocked. Was he serious? "Will you accept?" He inquired.  
"Yes," I replied still surprised.  
"Then welcome make her feel welcome guys." I smiled as they came up and gave me a high five or a hug. They were so kind. I hadn't even expected them to want to look at me, and now they were fully accepting me into their folds. I felt weird all of a sudden.A warm tingling started spreading over me. No, I don't mean love. I knew what that felt like. This was different. It kept getting hotter radiating from my chest. The only thing I could compare this to was turning, but that was a one time deal. I shook my head to try to clear it, but it didn't work. The heat was growing stronger. Blocking out the pack’s questions and locations.  
"Guys back up for a minute." I couldn’t tell if they were listening. I backed away from the fire nearly falling over a log. The heat pulsed suddenly and it was like I had exploded from within myself. A much larger form taking my smaller ones place and I crashed down on four paws.  
I tried to ask Jake what was going on? What had happened? But I didn’t have any words. I whimpered.  
"Bella," Jake questioned. I nodded putting my head on his shoulder. "Sam, what's going on?"  
"I don't know. It seems that when we truly accepted her she became one of us. She is our sister in all regards now." I cocked my head to the side. So that was how this had happened? Cool, so all I had to do was shift back. Just had to get myself back on two legs. Just be a vampire again. How the hell was I supposed to do that? Was there an off switch? Okay, just think of having two legs again. I tried focusing but it didn’t work. I started freaking out. I kneaded the ground worriedly. I whined to recapture their attention. Jake stroked the fur on my face.  
"I know this is confusing Bella. You're doing great." I glowed with the praise. “You should have seen the rest of us. We were a mess when we first started.” The others nodded smiling.  
"Sam, she needs some help." Seth stated. I moved my head from Jake's shoulder and nodded. He was right. What the heck was I supposed to do? I felt a shimmer in the air while Sam shifted into a giant black wolf. It was strange to feel his mind merge with mine. While I could still think on my own I could think with him as well…  
"Bella, how are you holding up?" He questioned.  
"I'm confused. Nothing like this has ever happened before has it?" I inquired cocking my head to the side.  
"No, there's never been a… vampire the tribe has befriended." I rolled my eyes.  
"You can say leech. I hate the rest of my kind just as much as you do." I informed him.  
"Do you want to shift back?" I thought I could hear a smile in his thoughts.  
"Yeah, this is weird." He nodded.  
"Think about trying to force all the heat back to the center of your body. Try picturing your human form." He suggested.  
"Ah yes my hotdog eating form." I teased him. He rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, then picture your vampire form.  
"Ummm, wait. I need some clothes…" I trialed off. He laughed loudly. He pointed his nose towards Jake. He was walking towards us carrying a pair of clothes. I had been able to hear his movements but I hadn't paid attention. I could hear so much now. Was it just a wolf thing? I wondered. I grabbed the clothes Jake offered in my mouth and ran behind a giant bush to shift.  
I pulled my vampire form to the forefront of my mind. It was a strange feeling to shrink in size like that. When I was back to 'normal' I pulled my clothes on quickly before returning to the fireside. Well, my hearing hadn't changed. I could still hear everything. I smiled as I stood by the fire.  
"Welcome to the club sis." Seth congratulated. I beamed. My claim of belonging growing stronger by the day.  
"How'd you do that Bella?" Jake questioned. I shrugged.  
"Sam's the one that made me part of the pack. Nature was just doing her job and making it official." They all smiled at that. Paul yawned loudly.  
"Tired Paul?" He shrugged. "When was the last time you slept?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Paul, that's bad. Go get some rest. Who else hasn't slept in a few days?" They all looked away sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "You guys can go get some sleep." Sam opened his mouth to protest. "Including you Sam. It pisses Emily off that you never go home at night. I'll take the shift."  
"Are you sure Bella? Some of us could run with you." Sam offered. I didn't want any of them to suffer with me if I ran in my new form. They didn't deserve the pain.  
"I'll be fine." I assured him.  
"Good night then sister." Sam said walking down the hill with the others. I smiled at the praise. I mean it would be weird if they kept saying ‘sister’ every time they talked to me but right now it was still new enough to fill me with warmth.  
"Night," I called after them. When I turned back to the fire I was shocked to see that Billy was still there.  
"Congrats Bella," I smiled in response. I was doing a lot of that tonight, wasn't I? "It's nice to know you'll be watching while we sleep." He complimented.  
"Thanks Billy," I carefully gave him a hug before he left as well. I put the fire out so I wouldn't attract animals… or cops. Oh Charlie. Pain hit me hard and strong like a freight train. It was quickly followed by anger. That was yet another thing they had taken away from me. Because of them I could never see Charlie again. Because of them I was a fucking blood sucker too! I growled in frustration and pain.  
I took off through the forest in an attempt to leave my pain behind me. As I ran my body, sensing my need for an escape, allowed me to shift forms mid stride. I used my back legs to dig deep into the ground to rush faster through the trees. I thrilled at the feeling of the wind rushing through my fur as my paws dug up the turf beneath. I was supposed to be running patrol, not sulking.  
I banked sharply to the right so I was running the treaty line. There was no way in hell I was going into old bloodsucker turf. I arched wide to encompass all of La Push in my patrol. No one was getting through me tonight. There had been enough pain to go around for ten lifetimes.  
I flexed my still sore arm. No one else would look into a pair of bright red or gold eyes knowing they probably wouldn't be living much longer. It was enough that Claire had been hurt, and I had been… I shoved that train of thought far away before I could be distracted. Instead I focused on the trail ahead of my paws. I was now used to this body, even the fur. It made me seem more alive, more normal as the fur bounced in the wind.  
Having reached my starting point I went straight instead of right the way my scent trail did to include all of the houses in my circuit. I made sure to go deep into the woods so I wouldn't have to worry about any visitors on the Rez seeing something they shouldn't. We didn't need hunters out here.  
It was a very uneventful night. As the sun came up the forest seemed to come alive with it. The animals didn't shy away from me as much anymore. The other creatures no longer hid as I went by. It seemed most were accepting me these days. It was nice to feel needed. The hole in my chest flared as if to remind me there were others that didn't want me. I let out a pained whimper. I picked up my speed once more as I made my 40th circuit.  
I froze suddenly as I caught the scent of vampire. You've got to be kidding me! I thought as I took off in the direction of the smell. I stopped dead as I saw they had Emily.  
"Don't call the rest of them or she dies." The leech yelled. I snapped my mouth shut not allowing a even a whisper of sound to escape. He had a hand around her throat toes just reaching the ground. Emily winced as he tightened his grip on her throat. I growled angrily. Why them? Why couldn't they grab me instead? How did they all manage to grab imprints?   
"Shift back Bella." He ordered. My eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, we know who you are, now do it." I focused on pulling the fading darkness in with me. I reared up on my hind legs so I was standing. I shrunk to my usual size. When I looked down I was pleased to see I had clothes on. So it did work… I shifted my gaze to the threat before me.  
"What do you want?"  
"We were given very specific orders." The male said smirking as he ran his hand down Emily's side. I growled loudly at him.  
"Let her go!" I ordered leaning forward ready to lunge the second an opening presented itself.  
"We don't want her." There was hunger rolling through his crimson eyes.  
"Let her go!" I ordered scared for her.  
"We don't want her."  
"What do you want then?" I interrogated.  
"We'll let her go if you stay here."A shiver raced down my spine. I strove to keep my face blank as I stared into their hard red eyes.  
"Like I would run off with three bloodsuckers on our turf," I spat back. They shoved Emily over to me.  
"Bella, don't do this." She begged.  
"I'll be fine. Is Sam okay?"  
"They grabbed me when he went to meet with the others."  
"I want you to run. Warn Sam for me. Please Emily: I'll be fine." She nodded before taking off through the trees. I turned to see not three but thirteen mature vampires. The pit in my stomach growing larger with each passing second. I readied myself for the fight like I would any other. I leaned forward making sure my feet were staggered. The sound of birds around us juxtapose to the danger that stood before me leering. They lunged as one. I kicked, punched, tore, and dodged as fast as I could, but it was hopeless. There were too many of them. I couldn't win. One of them grabbed me and pulled me to the ground.  
…  
I curled up into a ball on the forest floor crying. Not even that was tight enough to keep me covered. At least I couldn’t get cold. If I hadn't been so sad and scared I would've been shocked to discover I could actually cry. I pulled what remained of my dress together to cover myself. Why, why, why?I couldn’t catch a single break. I screamed. I screamed till I felt empty. My throat as raw as it could get from the experience. Venom flecked on my chin mixing with the tears.  
Sometime later a twig snapped; I jumped up to face the source. I growled out a warning. The mountain lion took a step back and placed its bundle on the ground.  
"Let us help you." As the creature spoke more animals stepped forwards.  
"You can talk?"  
"We've always been able to talk, but you are just now learning to listen. Can we help you?" I nodded settling down once more. She grabbed her bundle before coming over to me. She worked to rub salve over cuts and bruises I hadn't known it was possible for me to receive. She lapped up the blood before running over the bites. I hissed in pain. "I'm sorry," she said. Her gaze was sympathetic. I looked away not wanting to confront the truth of what had occurred.  
"I'm fine," I tried to assure her. She didn't press the matter. A deer came over with a water soaked sponge material between its lips and worked to rid my skin of the remaining blood.  
"What's your name?" I asked the she-cat.  
"Nala," she replied simply.  
"Why did you help me? I hunt animals."  
"I know, you killed my brother a few days ago."  
"I'm so-" she cut me off.  
"I don't hold it against you. You have to eat too. We'd just prefer if you could find a different way. We helped you because you help us. You're the protector from our legends." With that Nala and the other animals left. From the moment they disappeared I found it harder and harder to believe they had ever been there. Even as I held the bundle of salve Nala had left behind.  
I was in a legend? Could there be nothing normal? I stood wincing and looked around scared. Nothing was there no trace of the animals or my attackers, so I began the long walk out of the trees. Every step was agony. I was sore all over. There was no break or relief, because although the salve worked I was still aching. I followed Emily's scent trail back to her house. The guys ran towards me as I stumbled forwards. I crouched and backed away scared. They stopped confused.  
"What happened to you Bella?" Jake called as he started towards me once more.  
"Don't Jake, just don't touch me." I said wrapping my arms around myself eyes downcast.  
"What happened?"  
"The state of my clothes isn't enough for you to figure it out?" I inquired looking as them. They started shaking as they worked to control their anger.  
"Bella," Emily yelled as she ran over. She colliding with my solid form she wrapped me in a hug. "Please tell me they didn't…"  
"They did," I forced out in a whisper. Pain wracked my body as I acknowledged that truth for the first time. Emily wrapped me in a hug.  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there."  
"There was nothing you could have done. I would have tried to kill them anyways. It was my patrol. I had to try to protect the tribe. I couldn't run away." I assured her. She hugged me tighter. I hissed in pain; she pulled back confused. "You're pressing on some of the bites."  
"They bit you?" Jake questioned outraged. I nodded.  
"Let me take a look at your wounds." Emily offered.  
"Nala already took care of me."  
"Nala?" Seth asked.  
"She's a mount lion. I can speak to animals I guess." Their jaws dropped. Emily was the first to recover.  
"At least let me get you some clothes." I allowed Emily to drag me to her house. I took a long shower before I got dressed. I still didn't feel clean, but I knew that wasn't going to happen for a while.I settled in the living room tucking myself into a tight ball. I watched as my brothers entered the living room.  
"Bella, can I give you a hug?" Jake asked hesitantly.  
"I don't know." I replied truthfully. He walked over and slowly, gently wrapped me in a hug. He pulled back and offered a hand. I accepted it. "Thanks Jake."  
"Bella, what happened?" Sam questioned so I told him.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you have is family and letting them go, even if it's safer, isn't the best option.

I sat curled up on the couch Jake and Emily. The others were outside. I could hear the growls and pacing, and so could Emily from the look on her face. Her and Jake had been the only ones to make it all the way through. I was impressed. Jake was shaking and I could see the anger in his flexing muscles, but he was still holding it together enough to stay where I could see him. I gripped his hand tightly. He squeezed it gently. It was the only contact I could manage and I was so grateful for it. Everything I was hurt or felt wrong. If ripping pieces of me off would have made the deep sense of being wrong ebb then I would have done it.   
Emily held a cup of tea in her hands. She hadn’t even taken a sip. I had a cup too. She had insisted the warmth of it might help give me a sense of normality. I didn’t have it in me to tell her nothing about me or this was normal. She was still waiting for me to answer her question. How did I feel? Like I was empty. Like I was full of them. Like they had taken everything and not even bothered to shut the door behind them. Like I was nothing. Less than nothing.   
How was I supposed to tell her all of that? I didn’t want pity. I already had it, but why in the world would I do anything that would encourage them to pity me more. They didn’t press me. Instead we sat in silence. Allowing the sounds of the pack from outside to fill the air. Emily took a small sip from her cup. Her hand shaking the whole way to her mouth. Had anyone checked on her?  
“How are you doing?” I whispered. She didn’t look up. Shit that wasn’t loud enough. “How are you doing?” I asked louder. We locked eyes for a moment and I saw her fear. She smiled weakly.  
“I’ve been better. Sam was on his morning run when it happened.” She set her cup down on the end table beside her. “They mostly just scared me. They didn’t- you know.”  
“That doesn’t make it any less bad or any less real. That’s still assault.” Jake intoned. Emily stiffened slightly but didn’t look at him. She grabbed her cup and curled into herself. The chair was practically swallowing her.  
“I know.” She breathed.  
“Do you want me to get Sam?” Jake asked. His voice as soft as rustling leaves. His head ducked and arms pulled forwards. I’d never seen a man so large appear so unthreatening.  
“I’m okay. He needs this time to calm down.”  
“It’s okay to not be okay. It’s his job to take care of you. That’s the whole point of this bond. I promise I won’t rush him in here, but can I go tell him that you need him?” She nodded eyes down cast. “Okay I’ll be right back. You and Bella can chat.” He squeezed my hand before walking out the door. We watched him go.  
“Do you think he’ll come back?” She asked. Worry lines creased her forehead.   
“I think he will. Sam cares about you a lot.”  
“Nothing really happened. He doesn’t need to worry. Everyone should be worrying about you.”   
I pushed off the couch and moved to sit by her feet. I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed until she looked up at me.  
“We have both been hurt today. Did you think you were going to die?” I questioned eyebrow raised. She bit her lip and nodded. “Did their hands make your skin crawl?” She nodded. “Do you feel like the world crumbled a little bit and it's strange how normal everything still looks? Look I’m not saying we went through the same thing, but there is nothing to be gained from comparing our pain. We both hurt right now and we both are scared and feel alone. They did this to us. Why should we help them? We aren’t alone. We have each other. We have the whole pack.” She opened her mouth to argue.  
“You at least have Sam. You know he would do anything for you.”  
“And you have Jake.”  
I smiled instead of arguing the difference of our situations. She must have seen my doubt. She put her other hand on top of our interlocked fingers.  
“You have Jake. He stayed through your whole story. He stayed strong for you imprint or not he cares about you.”  
Sam walked into the room cutting her short. He kneeled beside me in front of Emily. “How are you doing? I’m sorry I was outside. Can I get you anything?”  
“Hold me?” She asked uncertainty rang in her voice. He clambered into the chair and positioned himself around her without pause.  
I raised an eyebrow smiling. She blushed and nuzzled against his chest. At least she would be getting the support she needed. I heard running feet and turned to see Emily standing in the doorway.  
“I was out shopping. Emily are you okay? What happened?” I moved back to my seat to clear space for Leah. She moved to fill it looking up at her cousin. Emily’s eyes were wide with shock.   
“I didn’t think you’d care.” She murmured.  
“Of course I care you’re my cousin! Have you eaten?” She shook her head. Leah looked between the two of them for a moment.  
“I’m sure Sam hasn’t eaten either. I’ll cook us all something. I’m pretty sure I still know how your kitchen’s laid out.” She breezed past Jake and clanking could be heard from the kitchen. Soon the smell of food was wafting through the house. Sam did a decent job hiding his own shock, but Emily was far past being able to control her features. She kept looking between Sam, the doorway and I. Equal parts confusion and wonder splayed across her face. My face twitched as I restrained from laughing. Something touched my hand and I jumped before I realized it was Jake.   
“Want me to let go?” He offered. I shook my head and pulled his hand close. He settled down beside me. I could feel his heartbeat through his palm. It was relaxing. Something steadily counting the time as we sat in silence. After a while the others came back one by one. Each one abashed at their absence, but neither Emily or I minded. We had all we needed right beside us well and in the kitchen.  
“Foods ready.” Leah called. No one moved allowing Emily and I to lead the way with Jake and Sam close behind. We all sat, but no one took a bite until after Emily had. Everyone watched her out of the corner of their eyes. It was good to see that they were concerned for her too. She needed that. Leah sat between Emily and I and gave both of our shoulders a squeeze before she too dug into her food. I tapped my fingers on my thigh not wanting to appear bored when they were so clearly trying to be here for the two of us.   
When the meal was finished I went out on to the porch and stared off towards the woods. What had those vampires wanted from us?  
“Lost in thought?” Jake asked coming to sit beside me.  
“I’m just thinking about the last few days.” I admitted shrugging.  
“You aren’t running patrol alone again. It was stupid of us to ask you too. The area is too active for that.”  
“Isn’t it weird how active it's been? It’s like they knew who to grab or at least when.” Dread seeped into me. “Jake what if they do know when to grab people.”  
“You don’t think.”  
“She’s the reason I was so injured. I’m a vampire because of her Jake. If she didn’t care about the treaty then why would she start now that she’s farther away?”  
“We have to tell the others your theory.”  
“But where’s she getting the man power? She’s a Cullen.   
They don’t even eat people let alone change large groups.”  
“That’s something we’ll have to figure out together. Do you want to tell everyone now? “  
“No Emily needs the attention and we just need to keep the patrol loops tight.”  
“You need support too. What do you want to do?”  
“Can you just tell me stupid stories?”  
“I can do that. Want to head to the beach?” He held out his hand and I took it. The loose stone crunched under our feet as we made our way through the rez. The birds were still chirping. People were still walking around on there way to complete their daily routines. It was surreal. Were Emily and I the only ones who felt like down was up?   
We went back to the same log. The crash of waves on the shore grounded me. The smell of the salt water and the warmth of the sun reminded me I was still alive. I leaned against Jake the electricity from last time still present. I could get used to the soft hum under my skin. The closest I could get to having heartbeat now.  
“Are you ready to hear about the time I burned the shed down?” He rubbed the back of his neck grinning.  
“What did you do?” I asked curiosity sparked in my eyes.  
“Well it all started with a faulty battery in Dad’s old car.”   
“A battery caused a fire?”  
“No I’m getting to that part. Enjoy the ride okay.”  
“Yes sir mister story teller.”  
“I know I’m not dad, but there’s no need to wound my ego.” He said hand pressed to his chest as if I’d wounded him. “Okay so the battery was faulty so I decided I was going to charge it with the spare. The most important part of this story is that I was eight. Okay so popped the hood and grabbed the jumper cables. First mistake I put the wrong wire on each charge spot. Second mistake there was a hole in one of the wires from a mouse. Third mistake there was a gas in the shed and I didn’t even take the spare battery out of there because the cord reached.”  
I put a hand to my mouth already laughing. What had he been thinking? Even I knew this sounded like a bad idea.  
“So I hook it all up get in the car and rev the engine trying to get the stupid thing to start or at least turn over fully. I see a little spark but I figure that just means it's working. I rev it again and suddenly the battery is a spark show. The wires catch on fire and I’m freaking out right. Dad’s gonna kill me. So what do I do but put the car in reverse and back it up as fast as possible.”  
“You didn’t.”  
“Oh I did. Right into a freaking tree. The wires are still on fire, and attached to the car so I jump out and try to detach them. I get shocked because it’s pOURING RAIN and get thrown backwards. I smack my head and the world is spinning. I sit up in time to see the car catch fire and the shed explode into a giant enferno.”  
I contort to look at him horrified. He shrugs still grinning. “You said you wanted stupid stories.”  
“I figured it would be about your dog escaping or falling into a sand castle or something tame.”  
“When have any of your accidents been tame?” He asked eyebrow raised.  
“I see your point but damn, that’s ridiculous. What happened next?”  
“Well you’ll be happy to know I was far enough from the fire that I didn’t get fucked up. A piece of wood did fly off and smack me over the head. The rest is blurry, but dad made his way outside because he heard all the chaos and immediately called the fire department and Charlie. I had destroyed the car so he needed an accessible ride to the hospital to check on my stupid ass.”  
“Was he mad?”  
“Oh he was furious, but I was a kid and mom had just died. He didn’t want to yell at me. He just held me close and told me everything would be okay.” He looked out over the ocean lost in thought for a moment. “It was the first time we felt like a family since we lost mom.”  
“Do you miss her?”  
“Everyday,” he admitted. “I think she was looking out for me that day. The fire department was shocked, no pun intended, that I was alive. Whenever I have a big decision to make I ask her for guidance. It helps.”  
“Is it easier now. To think about her?”  
“Yeah I think so. And I think that Charlie will feel the same way about you.”  
“Are you sure?” My throat tightened and I could feel the tears coming.  
“Yeah, he loves you more than anything.”  
“I miss him so much. Is he taking care of himself? Does he hate me? Does he think I’m dead or just a shitty runaway?” Jake held me as I cried. He didn’t even comment on the tears weird as they were. Eventually the sobs turned to silent tears and then to sniffles.  
“Do you want to see him?” Jake asked.  
“You can’t be serious.”  
“I can’t stand to see you hurting like this.” He admitted.  
“What about Sam?”  
“Sam can shove it. I’m the rightful alpha anyway and I think this could be good for both of you. Eventually Charlie is going to come around the rez. There’s a chance you’ll run into each other. It would be better if you did in a planned way.” He explained. I wiped my eyes as a little shred of hope entered my dead heart.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah let’s go. I doubt they were going to make you run patrol today anyway.”  
We made our way to the woods at a brisk pace before the forest engulfed us. I took off at a sprint and Jake followed close behind not even bothering to shift. When we drew near my house I stopped dead. The sight of the cruiser putting tears back into my eyes. Jake noticed but didn’t comment on it.  
“Wait here I’ll go get him.” He jogged out of the trees up the steps to the front door. He rang the bell and waited. What if he didn’t answer? What if he was mad at me? The door creaked open and Charlie came into view. He smelled like he’d had one hell of a week looked it too.   
“Did you hear something Jake?” He asked. I almost ran to him for the hope in his voice alone.   
“I have. Put on some shoes and follow me.”  
“Fuck shoes where are we going?” He asked walking out into the rain without so much as socks.  
“Charlie you can put shoes on. We have time.”  
“Just show me.”  
“Okay this way.” He led Charlie across the street. He scanned the tree line and I waved not knowing what to say. He ran over and wrapped me in a tight hug.  
“Shit Bella you’re cold. We need to get you inside.” He urged pulling on my arm. I didn’t move. “What is it?”  
“She’s- uh- not sick Charlie. That’s just her normal now.” Jake explained hanging back. I could see the wheels turning as he pieced it all together.  
“I wouldn’t think too hard about it.”   
He grimaced looking between the two of us. He locked in on my red eyes his own going wide. Well so much for not telling him. I waited for him to say something, but he just stood there barely blinking. If I didn’t know better in that moment I would have thought he was a vampire. I counted in my head trying to give him the time that he needed to process all he was learning.  
“You’re a cold one aren’t you?” He asked still focused on my eyes. I smiled trying to convey an apology and assurance that he was safe. There weren’t words enough to tell him properly. “Who did it? Was it that son of a bitch Edward? Are they still around?”   
Pain and betray ripped through me. I didn’t want to think about them on top of everything else. I shut my eyes and took a deep useless breath trying to ground myself. I had to stay calm for Charlie. An out of control vampire wasn’t safe.  
“It wasn’t him. It was Alice.” He waited for me to continue. I could see the curiosity and rage barely contained in his brown eyes. “They were cheating and she was worried I would tell Jasper so here we are.” Charlie swore his face going red. “I’m alive Dad. That’s what matters.”  
“Like hell Bella. You deserve more. I was supposed to keep you safe. Some cop I am.”  
“And you’re human. Bullets would have done nothing. I’m just glad I can see you. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. Have you told your mother?” I shook my head. “That’s probably for the best. Are you coming home?” I bit my lip. “I didn’t think so. Just be careful. You’re important to me. I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t.”   
“So you understand then that I want to be one too.”  
“It’s not easy dad. Normal vampires aren’t this calm right away. It’s not an easy transition and there’s a lot of instincts to deal with and extra strength. It’s a lot.”  
“Then you could use the extra help.”  
“Jake help me out here.” I pleaded.  
“I know better than to get into a Swan’s way.”  
“You knew this was going to happen.” He shrugged. “Damn it Jake.”  
“I’ll retire first if that makes you feel better or take a year off. I can have someone cover my position while I get the hang of it.” Charlie reasoned.  
“It’s three days of pain Dad. It feels like nothing else. Like you’re on fire from inside and there’s nothing to help it. It’s part of the process.  
“You can’t stop me. I’m sick of having you run off into danger and not being able to help. You’re my daughter. I’m going to be there for you. I’ve already missed so much of your life. Please let me be here for you now.” His voice cracked and there were tears shining in his eyes. “I just want to be your dad.”  
“I could use one of those.” I replied tearing up.  
“Hey come here. Don’t cry.” He wrapped me in a hug and I felt safe, actually safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you enjoy the story you can always support me through venmo! $1 can go a long way even if it feels small to you. Find me @queerly_beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework of an old uncompleted piece of mine from Fanfiction.net . I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
